Passion Anger Love
by Sea Witch Frost
Summary: Mary Poppins life is turned upside down she has met her match jedi knight obi-wan kenobi the separtist forces are fighting valiantly this story is set in the clone wars rated m for references
1. Chapter 1

Passion Anger Love

Chapter 1

Fly My Love

Point of view Mary Poppins

"Lovely" I said not looking up from my book "what" said obi-wan "your LATE" "for what?" I rolled my eyes "dinner" I stated firmly "sorry for missing a droid bringing me food in a huge hall were I can't have a decent meal" "_I COOKED! Tonight obi-wan its called Thursday it's the day one of us cooks a romantic dinner for the other!"_ "sorry" he said seductively "don't bother obi-wan there's no point" he frowned "because I've already won" I said as he raised an eyebrow he sat down with me on the couch and kissed me passionately "another one bites the dust" he said "hey" I said he laughed "that's right you don't know about the many women I have dated but they found out about my secret so I tickled them to death" "don't you dare" I said but he started tickling me anyway "stop it stop it!" "ok", he stopped so I took a deep breath "ahhh" I screamed in surprise as obi-wan eyes faded to red the faithful blue disappeared but then they returned to normal "I hate it when you do that" I said firmly "and I love seeing your happy face when my eyes go blue again" "I am relieved if your eyes were blue this evening because then you cold keep your promise to be mine all night" 'Mary Poppins I do believe you are forgetting that you are mine" "and how might I ask does that happen to be so?" I questioned him "also you are completely wrong I am not Mary Poppins I am Mary Kenobi" "I…um…you mean" "yes obi-wan I love you and can't be with anyone else my love for you is far to strong" _beep beep_ his comlink went off it was Anakin "Master Poppins Master Kenobi" Anakin said in unison with ahsoka she was in the picture as well clearly they wanted to tell us something "ahsoka is pregnant" "no" I said"first of all congratulations but Anakin your mistaken its Masters Kenobi" "congratulations to you both but obi-wan we have a mission" "obi-wan go,fly my love"…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Jedi temple

"R2 set the coordinates to 649-073"said Anakin as he broke the awkward silence "the baby is safe right old man" "yes little brother our wives and your child are the first thing on my mind like a ship blown from it's mooring by a wind off the sea, wonderful isn't it wonderful that's what she said when we first met wonderful but last night when she said Mary **Kenobi **not Poppins, Kenobi" _beep _my comlink went off "obi-wan here" " obi-wan its Mary, the Jedi temple is under attack you have to turn around and maybe this time we'll win" "on one condition" I said "this is hardly a time to make demands" said Anakin "shut up Anakin my condition is when we succeed you become mine for the night" "old man plus one of my best friends equals " "shut up Anakin we have heard you and Ahsoka many times and believe me it wasn't fun" Anakin's face then glowed bright red Mary then to help my case said "of course wan wan" "that's a stupid name Mary" "oh I know Ani" his face then turned to the colour of a beetroot "only Ahsoka calls me that my lamb" and in turn Mary said "only obi-wan calls me that Anakin remember you are talking to a master ugh forget it just come right know because we just lost windu" " Mary this is your mission protect Ahsoka" I said "and everyone at the Jedi temple"…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 your mine

Point Of View Mary Kenobi

"Roger Roger" the voices of droids echoed through the temple, bariss had taken the younglings into hiding with luminara but there was tension in the air I fought through to the middle where the leaders of the attack were, it was grievous and ventress but they suddenly turned and looked at me they ordered there droids to stop and demanded two Jedi come forward naturally I ran forwards with my lightsaber at the ready Yoda was also there "take us to the council" said grievous so we walked the two behind Yoda and I they whispered once we arrived ventress spoke "we have seen the errors of the dark side we wish to join the republic" "foreseen this would happen I have" said Yoda "and what would happen if you join the republic, also good warriors you may be but sure we can be that betray us also you will not" "he means welcome aboard and back ventress" I said, firmly _beep_ "ventress what do we do now" she replied "get out of here go back to dooku tell him both of us have joined the republic and never come back "Roger, Roger" I heard footsteps all heads turned Yoda,ventress,grievous and I ignited my lightsabers they silenced as cloaked figures stopped they ignited there lightsabers and charged at grievous and ventress I jumped in front of them they let there cloaks fall to the ground "obi-wan? Don't attack them they are now members of the republic we won they sent the droids away" "show them to there rooms I will" said Yoda "ok Mrs Kenobi your mine"…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 my endless love

Point of view Obi-wan

"Members of the republic!" I still cant believe it I said to myself, but tonight I would sweep Mary off her feet she wasn't actually married to me so tonight I will make it official its gotta happen why not make it know? when I was young everybody loved winners so nobody loved me but I knew it would happen sometime this time I'll win I had lit many candles and had scattered rose petals all over the room on the mattress I positioned the petals to spell out I love you I then had the dors made to open when I clapped so I tested them the opened I clapped again they closed perfect I thought I heard the main door open and Mary plonked herself down on the couch and stood p instantly "what's that light in there?" I clapped *clap* *clap* the doors opened I stood there "what are you doing in there?" "Can't I plan a romantic evening for the one I love, now I we aren't officially engaged yet but Mary Poppins will you marry me?" "Wan wan do I really have answer? Yes a million times yes!" so I slipped the ring on her finger "I love you too" "huh?" "I can read" she flicked her hand in the direction of the bed "would you like head over there?" she asked " of course my lamb how else can I show you my endless love?"…


End file.
